


Anaesthesia

by AMnaoobeln



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMnaoobeln/pseuds/AMnaoobeln
Summary: 卡多克被强行带上迦勒底装甲车，与人类史一行人行动。在前往下一个异闻带的路途中，耗费过多精力的身体不能再支撑他多余动作，于是身处颠簸的车厢里，卡多克渐渐陷入昏睡……
Relationships: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster/Kadoc Zemlupus
Kudos: 4





	Anaesthesia

“卡多克。”  
高贵的皇女缓步行至他面前，学着他蹲下，不由分说揪出他藏在灰袍里的单手——肌肤相触传来的冰冷温度令他心头一颤，下意识想缩手却仿佛冻僵了一样不听使唤。  
“过来。”  
大概是想说起来吧……他不好意思被弱不禁风的少女拉起来，于是先对方一步立定身子——动作过快反而导致大脑一瞬的空白，后者则趁机把他拉入空无一人的“舞池”——无非就是空空荡荡的城堡大厅，难得的阳光投射过雾蒙蒙的玻璃落在米白的瓷砖上，如同一层薄冰。  
如果自己的魔力更充裕一些就好了，不然也不会让她的记忆——“卡多克。”  
他回过神，匆忙看着提高声音的少女，刚要说出口的抱歉被她眼里的寒意硬生生逼了回去，只能闷声应下。  
“手放这儿。”皇女将他的手搁在腰间，他感到难为情想撒开而面前的少女只是瞟了一眼，睫毛微动，“不准放开。”  
卡多克立刻断了念头，他可不想被冻住站上一整晚走廊。  
这是要做什——“等下，你不会是要跳舞吧！”  
“不然呢？”她抬高视线，“你不是说‘这种世界已经没有人会跳舞了’吗？”说着，右手已经将他的左手托起。  
“等下！难道你——我根本不会跳舞啊！”  
他的惊慌落入对方眼里，少女的面容稍解，仍是边把手搭在少年的肩膀。  
“你是我的Master吧，那就要对我可爱的任性要求做好觉悟。”她像是恶作剧得逞般露出孩子气的笑容，“M·A·S·T·E·R？”  
果然是故意的吧……他感到头痛，想及泛人类史记录里的末代皇女，紧接着灰暗的梦境内容又挤入他的脑海。  
“知道了，陪你跳舞就可以了吧。”  
他没意识到自己泛红的耳尖。

话是那么说的。  
但这完全是一场由女方主导的华尔兹。  
从一开始的迈步就问题不断——跨度太大了，等他意识到自己的毛病时女方已经进入了下一拍；于是他又被牵引到另一边，再一次迈出重心不稳的一步；后退的时候他慌慌张张倒退，幸好被女方及时拉住不然难免后仰栽倒；然后又开始了下一轮……轻快舒缓的音乐完全不能让他轻松下来，反是腿脚如同灌铅一样愈发沉重，根本做不到好好跟上节奏。  
他像是演奏过程的一个杂音，听起来格外刺耳。  
不过本来就不搭调，他就是那个格格不入的角色。  
至于是谁在弹钢琴根本不是重点啊，倒是自己能不能稍微有点长进——环绕在身上的劣等感又逐渐涌入胸腔淤积成混浊一团，随之而来的是烦躁与不安，就连少女也疑惑地盯着他的神情变化。  
没错。  
在泛人类史那里，明明自己被选中了。  
只是单纯因为需要力量，但是，但是，但是——  
连那份力量还没有得到发挥，醒来时就被宣告结束了。  
自己到底还是——  
“卡多克。”  
终于在不知道是第几次无意踩到对方裙摆后，他自暴自弃地松开手，下定决心不再挪动一步，咬着牙迎上皇女质询的目光：“对不起，我果然还是不行。”  
空气沉默了一秒。  
“是吗？”少女似乎也放弃了让他继续的想法——那确实是糟糕到不能糟糕的舞步，虽然只要放松下来就能很快学会，但始终这么紧张……“算了。”  
她扬手将Вий抛给他，“那就好好看着吧，我可爱的Master。”  
他张口想反驳那个奇怪的前缀词，但由于歉意保持沉默。  
现在是少女的独舞。  
她退回大厅中央，如同冰湖上孤高的白天鹅缓缓展翅，纤弱的手臂平衡在身侧，腕上的系带渐渐飘在半空，携着微弱的风——银色的长发也跟着动作的剧烈化而飞扬在脑后，她仿佛完全沉浸在舞蹈中，毫不顾忌身体不断变化的重心点，系带上的坠饰已经完全做着离心运动，全靠舞者自身的把握。  
他听见音乐越发急促，舞池中央的少女也越旋越快，雪白的裙摆被转成一朵盛放的冰原之花——高贵的末代皇女仍在不停歇地以自身为中心旋转，他想起游乐园里的旋转木马，又想起飞旋的木质陀螺。  
但这不一样。  
他只是抱着皇女留给他的布娃娃样貌的精灵使，站在舞池外呆呆地看着少女一人的舞姿，即便对方不知为何还在跳着女步，可他没有站在她的对面牵住手亦或是陪在她身侧。  
哪怕是在身后——  
是的，那个时候他没有站在她身前。  
啊啊，他被挡在了少女柔弱的身子后方。

顷刻一切戛然而止。  
无论是音乐还是舞蹈，连空气的流动都停滞了——只有起伏不平的喘息声——可也在渐趋渐弱。  
他慌乱地看着中断舞蹈的皇女，她亦以目光无声回应，嘴唇翕动，胸口的衣料一点点被渗出的血液染红，但她依然保持着舞姿，像是在向他伸手。  
他发疯般向前方跑去，地面却化作薄冰承受不住压力裂开分散；他努力地保持的平衡，还是不慎绊倒在下一块分裂的冰面，怀里的Вий也回到了少女的手上；他想到手背上的大令咒，脱口而出的咒语被大厅倒塌的哀鸣骤然打断……他只能看着自己与她的距离一点点拉远，一点又一点地，直到少女也模糊成红与白的色块。  
梦境轰然坍塌。

“卡多克。”  
他睁眼，看见一模一样的少女——泛人类史中俄罗斯的末代皇女正站在面前，自上而下俯视着他。  
可恶的迦勒底……  
这里不是他的异闻带，故而也不存在那位因扭曲而出现的皇女。  
只有他这样的败犬。  
她还是盯着他，不出一声。  
是的，这是Анастасия，但不是他的Анастасия——异闻带里独一无二的那位。  
但他还是应声了，对着这位迦勒底的Анастасия，一如此前无数个相仿的梦境里那样——如同对着那位安娜斯塔西娅。  
然后，他的头埋得更低了。

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是我玩自己的梗，当初记错了皇女的名字，顺便一提可以听听Maxilimian Hecker的同名歌（也是来源），适合舞曲，很温柔。  
> 看FGO剧情结尾当真是一枪结束小情侣，比利小子你在干什么啊（不是）！日服虐一遍，国服在虐一遍，同人里面还可以继续虐，比如我自己。说回来这俩人还真是一种皇女强抢小民夫的配合感，不说女方居然叮嘱麻婆让带走卡多克还临终前希望男方好好活下去，我真是怀疑剧情里卡多克你手铐上的冰痕真不是人类史皇女给你冻开的吗？  
> 尊~我死了。


End file.
